The Darkest Dream
by Sparky The Tomboy
Summary: Fiver is thinking over the peace after woundwort. But when he has another vision no one knows if the danger is truly gone. ONE-SHOT


Me: It's time for, MY VERY FIRST WATERSHIP DOWN FANFIC!And since this is my first it will just be a one-shot.

Elby: Didn't you already write one?

Me: Yeah but I had to get rid of it cause it was horrible and I absolutely hated it.

Elby: Oh, that would make sense.

Me: Glad we understand each other. Now do the disclaimer.

Elby: HedgieXCat Luver does not own Watership Down or any of its characters.

Fiver looked out over the peaceful land. It was so beautiful and quiet, and made him smile. He took a deep breath and could smell the flara coming from Nuthanger Farm, the trees that filled the forest, and many other various scents. It was perfect.

Suddenly he heard a loud high-pitched screech from behind him, he turned around and ducked just in time as Pipkin and Snowdrop went bouncing down the hill. He got back up just as Hazel and Bigwig hopped up to him.

"Ello Fiver," Hazel said moving to stand next to his brother "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"It was nicer before the kits decided to play." He sighed at the memory of his ruined peace.

This made Bigwig chuckle. "Lookin forward to the peace since Woundwort was destroyed a lad?" He said giving Fiver a smile.

The young buck nodded his head, glad that **someone** understood. He looked back over into the land below. It was now filled with life, birds were flying around, deer were prancing through the meadows, the wind rustled his fur, and he could just make out the man and his dog getting in the varududo. He sighed again. So much for peace and quiet.

"It's almost impossible to remember that not that long ago Woundwort tried destroying Watership Down," he said as he got to his feet "We owe a mighty thanks to Silverweed for destroying him."

Fiver then started hopping off towards the warren. "Where are you going?" Hazel asked. "To see him."

Inside, the warren was bigger than ever. With all the rabbits Blackberry constantly had to make adjustments to make more room for everyone. Thanks to her the rabbits weren't all crammed together.

Fiver said the name of each rabbit that owned each burrow he passed, on his way to Silverweed's burrow. He stopped at the entrance and peered into the dark gloom. Inside he could just barely make out the shape of Silverweed, and could see the faint light reflecting his silver fur.

"Silverweed?" The old silvery rabbit turned to look at fiver.

"Hello Fiver," he said in a shaky voice "I didn't expect to see you."

Fiver smiled and hopped over to him. Ever since Silverweed had destroyed Woundwort, Fiver had been trying more to understand him. He was kind of sorry about what happened when they first met, and wanted to repay the old rabbit for everything he'd done for Watership Down.

"You seem uneasy Fiver," said rabbit jumped at the sound of the old rabbit's voice that had pulled him out of his thoughts "Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, of course, yes, everything is fine," he replied quickly "Why would anything be wrong? I mean Woundwort is gone, and we are positive of it this time."

"There is much that could be wrong," the old rabbit said softly "Even though Woundwort is gone, there are many other enemies that still lurk in this world."

These words unnerved Fiver. More so because he knew that what Silverweed said was true. But he still hated the idea that Watership Down would never **truly** be safe.

Later that night, Fiver was sleeping in his burrow with Hazel next to him. Even though most bucks shared a burrow with their mates, Hazel had insisted on sharing with Fiver. They had shared the same burrow since they were kits, and they just couldn't think of being parted. They were both thankful that Primrose was an understanding rabbit, and had agreed entirely to it. She knew how close Fiver and Hazel were.

Now as the two rabbits slept, Fiver began moaning loudly. He kicked his legs out, hitting Hazel and waking the older rabbit up. The oaky brown buck looked at his brother in worry.

"Fiver, Fiver wake up." He said pushing on the small buck.

Suddenly he started speaking. "The darkness' defeat we celebrate now, but soon he'll return and take us all down." Hazel gasped as he realized his brother was having a vision. Suddenly the small rabbit's eyes shot open, and he shuddered.

"Fiver," Hazel said crouching beside him "Are you alright?"

"I-I am no-now Haz-zel," he replied, his voice shaky "Bu-but soon n-none of us w-will be safe."

Fiver looked up at Hazel, and the two brothers shared a worrying look. What was coming? And would it be the end of the rabbits of Watership Down?

Elby: oooooooooooooooooo

Me: Yes I know it's amazing.

Elby: What. Oh yeah the stories okay. Say did you see that monkey riding a duck while juggling flaming eggs? IT'S AWESOME!

Me: *Facepalm* Ugh. Well I hope **you **people were paying attention. And please review.


End file.
